


Standing In The Dark

by FidgetBird



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Could be reader insert, Death, F/M, Gore, Love, No Beta read we die like men, Other, POV Second Person, Stalking, crewmate/crewmate - Freeform, first oneshot, i didnt use pronouns for purp, purple’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetBird/pseuds/FidgetBird
Summary: You watched him, his fingers intertwined with hers as he whispered all sweet things to her. Their helmets were almost touching. She giggled softly and lovingly as she finally closed the space between them, the side of her helmet on his shoulder and they swayed together, romantically. Sickly romantic.On this ship you watched them go from strangers to inseparable lovers. And now you will watch them both fall.Their blood will be on your hands and your cold heart still wont beat.
Relationships: cyan/pink, purple/cyan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Standing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, I’ve been trying to write an Among Us fic for awhile but I could never get more than 1,000 words so heres this.
> 
> Also i really tried so if its bad please dont tell me LMAO

For awhile now you’d been forgotten on the sidelines, this was what your selective muteness had brought upon you. 

At first this made Blue frustrated, whom had taken the role of leader of the team. While he was demanding a report, all you could do was stare at the reflection in his glassy visor, a purple suit standing emotionless, wordless. It didn’t take long for him to give up. 

The other’s tried to coax information out of you, on occasion you’d answer with a few words, but it wasn’t enough to keep them around. Eventually they followed Blue’s lead, they forgot you too.

For the longest time you considered yourself a robot, as strange as that sounded. You were light on your feet, you completed your work well yet you weren’t treated the same as the rest of the team. Talking wasnt what you were known for, so fair enough. Just eat, work, sleep and repeat. 

It was when Cyan started to ramble to you in Electrical you noticed something. He was always there. Every meeting he stood next to you, on your left. Every time the meeting was called off you would see him in the corner of your sight as you were leaving the cafeteria, watching. When everyone was eating their rations he would be facing you from another table, and slowly he’d gotten closer. Recently you took notice of yourself constantly passing by him and him halting- as if he wanted to say something. 

He had to practically trap you to talk at you. You finished diverting power when you finally turned to him, he flinched and for a moment you wondered why. 

“P-Purple I-ah.” he fumbled over his words and you could feel the heat radiate off him. “Am...Am I bothering you?” Two fingers twiddled in front of him and his body language screamed shy. He was slightly shorter than you, maybe by an inch. Or maybe two. 

Shaking your head his response was a nervous chuckle and he looked towards the exit, the light from outside bounced off his visor. 

“After what happened a week ago, I- ah- just wanted to stick by you and make s-sure you’re okay. I’m not saying you need me around b-but! I was worried about you since you’re always alone. You could be a target and even though nobody knows you well you’re still part of the crew and you matter as much as everyone else a- im sorry im going off again-“ 

You clasped a hand over his shoulder. Through the layers of fabric you found it to be rather boney- which made sense considering he was an astronaut and he didn’t eat a lot during meal times. 

He sucked in a breath and you waited a few seconds longer, then you let go. The two of you pulled off a mini staring contest- at least that was what you assumed, you couldn’t actually see his eyes. In a confused state you tilted your head at him, waiting. 

Cyan must’ve had a similar idea, he didn’t speak up either but you could feel his eyes on you. For a change you began walking for your next task, Cyan was timidly at your heel.

The atmosphere was not the same as before, when you looked back his visor was pointed to the side. It could’ve been that he was avoiding you but you didn’t check for a second time. 

Soon enough you arrived to Admin, there was White standing away from you, messing with cardswipe but other than that you saw no one else. Looking back at Cyan he hadnt looked at you, the mood felt...sullen. In an attempt to make him feel better you dropped a palm on his upper back near-shoulder and rubbed. To this he perked up despite how awkward and stiff you were.

“Don’t worry.” was all you said and flipped the panel open to reconnect some wires. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly even with Cyan at your tail. He would talk at you again, doing most of the work in the conversation and he seemed just fine with you humming and nodding along. As the hours ticked away you found his presence comforting. Maybe too comforting.

His voice was very expressive, it could get high and sometimes you could hear a growl in the back of his throat. And judging by his pitch, you could hear his smile. He smiled a lot.

Boots clank against the metal floors, you weren’t usually this loud but... with Cyan you felt obligated to make yourself feel known. Attentively you kept your head tilted towards Cyan as he went on about one of his experiences at a birthday party involving a frog and someone else’s pooch. 

It did not end well for the frog.

“-it was a mess, cake was everywhere and when Marley swallowed Dr.Froggo whole, my cousin threw up on the table. I didnt think it could get worse but then- oh hey its dinner time!” Just in time the crewmates were setting themselves up for a meal.

“Im going to eat um-“ he was getting ahead but turned to face you. “You can sit with us, no pressure of course!”

You wished you could say you thought about it, but that would be a lie. Shaking your head Cyan’s shoulders slumped at the notion. A twinge crept its way into your heart making your teeth grit. 

“That’s okay, I said no pressure right? I’ll talk to you later- bye!” and he was off. 

For days after that he stayed around. He followed you around as you did your tasks, while simultaneously doing his along the way. You were getting used to this. You were liking this. As those days turned into weeks somewhere in there you began to grow some feelings for him.

It was unfortunate really, you were getting attached to your fellow crewmate. Too much so, it was harder to watch him go. The barriers you had up were starting to fall and it was all because of him. He was making you softer... And in your head he was a reoccurring character, he comes back to talk. He comes back to stay. And he comes back to...share secrets. If this issue wasn’t fixed sooner than later, someone was going to get hurt. 

You thought for now things would be okay. While you were scanning in Medbay Cyan was sitting on the edge of the bed telling a story of when he went camping. He talked about the animals he’d found and the trees he sketched up. He told you he would show you when you two were back on earth. He said he wanted to go camping again. 

His story telling was pleasant, while some of it flew right past your head you much enjoyed the noise. It was like music and it amazed you how much his tone changed depending on what interested him more. You listened and listened and your ears still craved more when he was away. You found yourself wanting more of that shy fuzzy feeling he gave you.

Things were going perfectly fine and if it stayed that way, it would be okay. He just had to stay with you. That was it. 

Then The Incident happened. There was an impostor on the ship and they made their first move, lights were sabotaged and Blue was curled up on the floor in medbay, blood pouring from his helmet. 

Appearently he was Pink’s brother, she was hit the worst when it had happened. She stopped eating and was slower to her tasks. You could hear her crying in the late of resting hours. She clearly needed help, she got it alright.

Here you were, standing in the dark watching them embrace each other. Pink’s little fingers curled grasping at the cyan fabric and she clung to him like the dam she was holding in. Her loud sobs echoes through the halls and brought in White and Lime. They passed you without a single word and got to her level, speaking words to comfort. 

During the meeting you stared into White’s visors. Smudged and a small spiderweb crack in the upper right of it. If you looked hard enough the handprint was still there. 

This time Black was taking control, his gruff voice snapped nearly everyone’s attention to him and you would’ve found it intimidating. You would’ve found it intimidating if you cared. 

The others said their alibi, starting with Pink, then sweet Cyan. It ended with White, the sounds rolled off his tongue so easily and it was believable just by the sounds alone. You could feel his eyes hot on you, but no one else looked. Most of their attention was on the weeping Pink. Cyan was hugging Pink. Stupid pink.

Black never stated his whereabouts, and as always you didnt have to speak a word. 

It was a wonder, how would you die? Would anyone ever notice you to eject you or would you have your guts spilled by an impostor. There was only one way to find out. 

For weeks more life went on, Cyan was still by your side but less so. The air around you was left cold and all you could hear was another mate’s boots thumping on floor. 

When he was around you felt like a fool as he worried his heart over Pink. She became all he talked about, he’d ask himself how he could help her and questioned if he was good enough. He’d tell you about the stories she’d told him and added his own commentary.

So sad.

They were close family.

You couldn’t bring yourself to care, not even to pretend. Whether or not he noticed you couldn’t tell, but he stayed with you even less. It was even worse after the second death, within two months from the first. She became a full-time job. 

“Im sorry I havent been around much.”

Lies.

“She needs me...as her friend I have to be there for her. You’re my friend too but I need to take care of her until she can do it herself, I promise I haven’t forgotten about you.”

They were more than friends. You found that out when you started following them yourself, none of your steps to echo and your breathing was light. You caught them looking out the window, backs towards you. Their helmets were sitting on the floor and their gloves neatly piled. 

In the moment his lips were pecking her skin and an arm was slung tightly around her as he whispered sweetly to her. He was repeating the same mantra again and again and every time those words spilled out of his mouth you felt your stomach coil violently. 

It was like he forgot everything around him and all the other words of the english language. He was saying it like how a baby would repeat new words. He was saying it like she was the only thing that mattered to him. 

It was like he forgot about you.

Something in you snapped. Your mind werent blank and you felt tingles at the tips of your fingers. Your chest was tight but you weren’t about to cry. No. 

You kept following them. You were getting the routine down, starting from the Engines down with Electrical and to the other side of the ship. 

For months you let them get close. You listened to them flirt. You heard your own heart crack. You watched them kiss. You felt the heat in your chest rise. You watched them promise forever. You gripped the knife harder.

It was when the perfect time came, while everyone was asleep in their bunks, the crew’s cutesy couple just had to fall asleep on Navigation’s floor. All alone with no one to protect them. 

You’d heard of aliens boarding the ship pretending to be crewmates as they brutally murdered each member. But a perfectly human member? Not so much. 

Once they find out it was you they would call you an Impostor, but you would say you never lied. 

You stalked towards them, as silent as you were they cuddled closer. It was like their own body’s could sense the incoming danger but not quite. The blade of your knife glinted beautifully in the light. You were almost hungry for the blood. 

It was a quick stab and drag to the throat. The red pouring out like a waterfall ruined everything it touched, tainting it with its scent and reminder of death. Death so close and she missed it.

Slipping out before she woke you returned to the sleeping quarters. You didn’t bother rinsing the knife or yourself of any evidence that you were the killer. They would find out when they did, and if that was never that was on them. You tucked the cursed knife in your pocket, laid on the bed and rolled the covers over. It was time to wait. 

The meeting went slightly underwhelming. You thought you’d have at least one finger pointed at you but nothing. Pink was screaming like a banshee with her tail tucked between her legs. It was hard to understand anything she said. Talk, talk, just talk.

The team tried to be gentle with her but clearly were wary, how could someone sleep a full night in their lover’s blood you didn’t know. A faint sigh left your lips as you took your eyes away from Pink being cared for, again. White and Red shared a look, White shook their head and suddenly they were both looking at you.

To think you thought they were on to you, and were going to announce who deemed sus....they never did. Only watched and watched. It was making your skin crawl. Just stop, stop staring.

“We’ve lost three now, we need to keep an eye out. Its seems we aren’t safe during our resting hours so the moment we find any evidence of who the impostor is we must eject.” This was from Black. His shoulder were squared and he stood up tall. All the colors in front of him reflected off his visor. It was a funny thing to look at, to see the bits of dark stains littered on the purple blob. Was everyone blind?

As everyone was leaving White was still there. He hadn’t moved an inch. Suddenly he lurched forward grabbing both your wrist and pinning them in the air above you. You didnt even try to fight back, you let yourself be limp in his grasp waiting to see what would happen. 

A black tentacle slithered from the depths of his suit, it went flat against your stomach and lowered. 

The knife was pulled out of your pocket and it was rose to head level. He inspected the stained metal, twisting it around and flashing the light onto your visor. The knife was put back into place and just like that he looked like the ordinary crewmate. Somehow murder led to your discovery of an impostor but you weren’t complaining. 

He was out of Cafeteria, and that left just you and your state of haze. Eyes down you flexed your fingers and with one hand touched your other wrist, you could still feel his hand there. He left a creeping sensation you could feel the pricking when you ran a finger over the area. 

You didn’t hate it.

Pink wasn’t doing her tasks. Instead of doing the job she came for she was on her knees with her head against Cyan’s red-coated body. You stood in the entrance glaring at her. Hands itched to grab the knife and sink it into her form. Maybe break some bones. Maybe turn her brain to mush. Light footsteps sauntered towards her.

“We were planning our life together.” 

You knew.

“This was going to be our last mission, and then we’d start our family on earth. I was supposed to meet his friends, and he would meet my family. There was so much we wanted to do...”

You heard so.

“You dont hate me, do you?”

Pausing you crouched down next to her. Her head was picked up slightly as she tried to look at you. The gulp was audible and it sent a jittery feeling through you. An arm snaked over her back and she was trembling, harshly. Her blood was hot, it was like her body was boiling. She wasn’t a rabbit in a corner, but a rabbit with broken legs trapped in a wolf’s jaws. A shaky exhale was forced out of her mouth when a hand was on the nape of her neck. 

“I do.”

You squeezed her neck and snapped her forward hard, breaking the glass that was once hiding her face. An attempt to scream was made but you only squeezed harder and used your left hand to whip out the blade. It dove in her torso again and again until her entails were exposed and falling out. She cried, trying to move your arms away but she was too weak. 

Even in her death bed she was begging for another chance. It only urged you to go faster and deeper. 

You stopped when she limp against you, a hole that was keeping the two halves of her body together by thin strings. The temperature of her corpse was dropping and you shoved it away. Horrible, horrible you hated the smell of her.

A cough behind you startled you and you flickered your eyes to the figure in the doorway. Red was leaning against the frame. His hand lazily motioned towards the two corpses. 

“Are you gonna report?”

You shook your head and he hummed in response. The red suited astronaut swung out his megaphone. 

Now you were covered in someone else’s gore and your fingers twitched to hold something. Looks were being tossed around the table and the innocent’s eyes were on you. 

“Where...was the body?” Lime asked hesitantly keeping his visors facing towards you. For once you felt involved in the meeting. 

Brown was muttering skeptical remarks about Red for being out of sight the entire time and at you for being drenched in blood. For a second it looked like Black was considering his observations. Red cleared his throat and in a voice with a quiver he spoke, “It was in Navi, I found Purple on the floor hugging Pink, her stomach was missing.” 

Anything after that the voices were fussy and muffled. You knew Lime was accusing you when his finger was pointed in your direction. You knew tension was heightening when Black slammed his fists on the table. And you knew it wasnt going to end on better terms when Brown and White were having a stare-down that even the serpents beneath his suit were trying to find their escape.

Black’s voice boomed in the air and the sudden silence made your ears ring. Blinking you gave him all your attention and faced him waiting for the words to come out. It had to happen.

Lime was ejected. You watched from the window as he drifted away from airlock. Even in the distance you could see him losing his last breath, his last heart beat. And his glass shattered in the void called space. 

Behind you his steps were loud and you felt the vibration through the floor. You didn’t have to turn around, the transparent white and mangled figure was all you needed. 

A purple glove rested on the glass. Softly you traced your own reflection. It dipped in and outwards and eventually falling away when you gave one last deep exhale. 

“Youre the last one.”

“Kill me.” Monotone, the sounds came out, it was funny how foreign your own voice was. “You can kill me now.”

He didn’t say anything. The quiet was haunting and was absolute torture. In a flash you were pulled back and the stars turned red. Teeth grinding you squeezed your eyes shut, slipping a tear. It so hurt so badly. 

Your arms and legs lost their strength and your head was light. 

Everything was falling apart, losing its focus. You could feel your body being drained of its life. Hell was dragging you down. Reality was fading away. 

But it was alright. Everything was okay because he was holding you like you mattered, whispering the words you’d wished you heard before. 

You held on tight to the light blue fabric, and whispered the words back, barely fighting the drowsiness you were a wink from.

“I love you too.”


End file.
